


google search: "how to cuddle with husband"

by homosexed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey discovers gay couple tik tok, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexed/pseuds/homosexed
Summary: Mickey kinda wants to fucking cuddle.There. He said it, alright? He’s got a warm, strong, hot-as-fuck ginger husband who would be happy to fulfill his request.The thing is that... Mickey can’t justaskthe fucker."Uh... Mick?" Ian sounds amused. “Why are you looking up‘how to cuddle husband?’”Fuck.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 41
Kudos: 416
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	google search: "how to cuddle with husband"

Mickey kinda wants to fucking cuddle. 

There. He said it, alright? He’s got a warm, strong, hot-as-fuck ginger husband who would be happy to fulfill his request. 

The thing is that... Mickey can’t just _ask_ the fucker. 

Mickey doesn’t know what happened to him. Ian’s turned him soft, he figures. It all started with that dumb fucking app. TokTik or some shit. 

Liam was telling him about it, so he thought he’d check it out. 

At first, it was a bunch of underage looking girls shaking their asses. 

Mickey did _not_ want to see that shit. 

Then it was some shirtless Northside looking dudes lip-syncing the words to some dumb ass song. 

The only guy Mickey wants to see shirtless is his big-ass ginger motherfucker. Not these fucking shrimps. 

And really, Mickey isn’t sure _why_ he keeps going on the dumb app. There’s just something so _addicting_ about it. But he doesn’t want to see that disgusting shit. 

He decides to search “gay couple wedding.” Ever since he and Ian got married, Mickey’s been a little curious about how other gay people got married. What chairs did they use? Did they also have a cake topper of them fucking? Did they get the little shits who light the candles? Important questions, really. 

Apparently there’s a shit ton of gay dudes on TokTik. And they like to give little “glimpses” into their relationships. Most of them seem pretty lovey dovey to Mickey. He doesn’t do that shit. You know, the “honey, sweetie, bubble bath together” shit. Not his thing, man. 

What-the-fuck-ever. Somehow Mickey’s on gay couple TokTik now. Some of them are alright. The ones that do funny shit. _Maybe_ Mickey’s chuckled a couple times. _Maybe._

He doesn’t like the ones that do the baby voice audio clips. That’s just fucking weird, man. 

Then there’s this one couple. John and Michael. They’re two average looking guys, mid-thirties. Not the kind Mickey would think were gay if he saw them walking down the street together. Kinda like him and Ian but older. 

They do videos where they respond to all sorts of comments like:

**_“you guys don’t look gay”_ **

and **_“have any tips for living together?”_ **

or **_“what’s something you like to do together that you never thought you’d like?”_ **

It’s that last one that catches Mickey’s attention. 

John laughs and says _cuddling_. Now, Mickey almost scrolls past when he hears that, but he doesn’t. John says it makes him feel calm and warm and safe with Michael’s arms around him. 

That makes Mickey stop and think. Sure, Ian holds him at night. They normally wake up wrapped around each other. But it’s not a conscious, intentional thing for the most part. 

Mickey... likes it. Sometimes he’ll wake up after the nightmares, and the firm pressure of Ian’s strong arms helps ground him. He gets what John is saying. 

But when him and Ian are on the couch watching some C-list action movie, they normally just sit right next to each other, thighs touching and all that. No cuddling. 

Lately Mickey’s been thinking about what it would be like for Ian to hold him close to his chest, wrap his arms around him. For them to _cuddle_ on movie nights. God, it’s such a dumb fucking word, but Mickey can’t stop thinking about it! Fucking John and Michael. 

Mickey even looks up: _“how to cuddle with husband on couch”_ and _“who holds who when both gay?”_ Apparently it’s up to them to decide. So they gotta _talk_ about the shit now? _Fuck._

* * *

It’s Friday night, and they’ve got the place to themselves. Ian’s put in a scratched-up DVD of _The Glimmer Man._ He sits on his normal place on the couch and grins as Mickey hands him a beer and sits beside him. 

They start the movie. Mickey’s distracted. He takes a swig of beer and looks down at the couch cushion. There’s enough room for him to curl his legs up on it. Ian could stretch out his long arm, drape it over his shoulders. Then maybe Mickey could lay back on Ian’s warm, strong chest and Ian could press his lips to the top of his head and— 

“Hey Mick?” 

Mickey blinks. Turns to him, “Yeah?” 

Ian smiles sheepishly. “Could I use your phone for a minute? Wanna look up the cast real quick.” 

Mickey shrugs. “Sure man, whatever.” He hands his phone over. Tries to focus on the movie and _not_ think about cuddling. 

“Uh... Mick?” 

Mickey pauses the movie. Probably locked himself out again. His big ass fingers always type the wrong password. “It’s okay if you got locked out, Ian. Just wait a minute and I’ll put the password in.” 

“No it’s just that...” Ian sounds amused. “Why are you looking up _‘how to cuddle husband?’_ ” 

Fuck. Mickey feels his cheeks heat. Turns to Ian. Motherfucker’s snickering. “Fuck you, Ian. I uh... let Liam borrow my phone. Jesus.” 

Ian’s still fucking laughing. “Did _Liam_ also look up: _‘who holds who when both gay?’_ ” 

“Jesus Christ, man.” Mickey fixes his eyes on Ian’s large bicep. “I... I want to fucking cuddle, ok? Don’t gotta be a prick about it.”

“Aw Mick.” Mickey feels one of those huge, warm hands on his cheek. “Coulda just told me.” 

Mickey looks up. Ian looks all fucking happy and endeared about it. He feels his lips twitch. “Alright, enough with the sappy flowery shit,” he grumbles. 

Ian’s still grinning all wide and smug-like. “So how you wanna do this, _Mr. Gallagher?_ ” He takes both of their beers and sets them down. 

Mickey looks at him. And looks at him and looks at him. “You uh... you can hold me?” Feels the tips of his ears go hot. Fuckers are probably bright red. 

Ian’s eyes soften. “Of _course_ , Mick.” 

Mickey curls his legs up onto the couch cushion, and Ian envelopes him with his strong arms. Mickey rests his head on Ian’s solid chest. He feels Ian’s lips press against the top of his head. His body relaxes even further as tension slowly melts away. _Fuck_ , this is nice. 

A murmur, “You good?” Thumbs rubbing up and down his bicep. 

“Yeah. Fuckin’ love you.” 

Lips against his head, lazily tracing patterns into his upper arm. “I love you too.”


End file.
